


College meets Pups [Traducción]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison isnt here, I kinda forgot she existed, Jackson Never Went to London, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Translation, college au ish, pack fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: La manada visita a Stiles en la universidad.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, sterek - Relationship
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181
Kudos: 51





	College meets Pups [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [College meets Pups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978313) by [FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell), [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231). 



—Para terminar, el cerebro del criminal..., —dijo Sami (el profesor amenazó al estudiante al principio por llamarlo Sami, no Profesor Karde), sonriendo a los jóvenes adultos.

Después de que se fueron, Stiles y sus amigos continuaron su discusión.

—No puedo verlo, Stiles, —Kizzie Warden sacudió la cabeza, el cabello rubio se agitó ligeramente. —De ninguna manera existen. Quiero decir, ¿ _en serio_? Lo siento, Sti, pero no puedo verlo.

—Creo que está diciendo la verdad, —dijo Fael Dorsiz, deslizándose sin problemas en la discusión de los dos.

—¡ _Gracias_ , Fael! —dijo Stiles Stilinski, aliviado. —De todos modos, vendrán aquí este fin de semana, así que puedes conocerlos.

Los otros dos vitorearon.

—Espera. —Fael dijo, el cabello oscuro brillando cuando se detuvo. —¡¿Quienes son _esos_?! —Señaló a un grupo de adolescentes que salían sin problemas de autos _muy caros_. Kizzie también se detuvo bruscamente mientras los miraba.

—¿Están caminando hacia aquí? —El rubio chilló.

Stiles los miró. Y estalló en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Estoy aquí! —Los saludó con la mano. Dos rubios se separaron repentinamente del grupo y corrieron hacia el trío (aunque el resto del grupo no estaba muy lejos). —¡Oof! —los dos chocaron contra Stiles, que cayó al césped.

—Mamá, nunca más me dejes con estos perdedores. —El de ojos azules susurró contra la camisa de Stiles.

—¡Hey! —El resto del grupo evidentemente los había alcanzado, de alguna manera ni siquiera jadeaban. El que habló fue un chico con una mandíbula torcida y cabello negro.

Los tres en el suelo se desenredaron y se pusieron de pie.

—Mamá, ¿puedes presentarnos? —Una hermosa pelirroja (que parecía que podía asesinar a Fael y Kizzie sin arrepentirse) habló, abriéndose camino hacia el frente.

Stiles los condujo al apartamento en el que vivía (Derek lo alquiló durante cuatro años sin decírselo).

Tan pronto como todos se sentaron, él los presentó.

—Cachorros, estos son Kizzie Warden y Fael Dorsiz. Kiz, Fae , este es Scott, —el chico de la mandíbula torcida levantó la vista y sonrió, —Lydia, —la pelirroja, —Isaac, —uno de los dos rubios que había tirado sobre Stiles, —Jackson, —el tipo que había llamado al resto de ellos perdedores, —Erica, —la otra rubia, —Vernon Boyd, pero no lo llames Vernon, —el chico de piel oscura asintió con la cabeza, —Aiden y Ethan Stiener —los gemelos idénticos asintieron, —Liam Dunbar, —el chico que parecía el más joven mostró una sonrisa brillante, — y Theo —el último tipo mostró una sonrisa amenazadora a los dos.

—Hey, ¿dónde está Sourwolf? —Stiles preguntó volviéndose hacia el grupo en el sofá.

—Papá se fue, así que vinimos a visitarte. ¿Tienes Fruit Loops* mamá?, —Isaac preguntó.

—¡Sip!

Kizzie y Fael fueron expulsados del apartamento por Lydia (aunque sí disculpó por ello).

**Author's Note:**

> *Froot Loops: son cereales de la marca Kellogg's  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Fruit+Loops&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjKkYj2-aPuAhWoA2MBHdEwAC4Q_AUoAXoECBwQAw&biw=944&bih=859


End file.
